


Shock Collar

by Pomme_Granite



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Collars, Crappy Lighting, F/M, Fanart, Fem!Vegeta, Genderbending, Shameless Smut, Tattoo, Unknown Male - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Granite/pseuds/Pomme_Granite
Summary: The first ever super explicit smut art I've shared on here because I'm a freak of nature. (⊙ヮ⊙;)Might get turned into a series if I ever do more.





	Shock Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Fem!Vegeta with a shock collar. Not much else to add there, and I think that's all you need.
> 
> (I hope this doesn't sully my image as an artist if I ever had one ⊙﹏⊙)

**  LAST MINUTE EDIT: **

I made a version where Vegeta's drumming for the shit of it.


End file.
